Enfer ou Paradis
by AngelScythe
Summary: Severus Rogue doit se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaud pour l'ordre du phénix. Il se voit dans l'obligation de côtoyer Sirius Black pour qui sa haine est même plus grande que celle qu'il a pour Potter. Et Severus se rend vite compte que Sirius semble délirer.


_**Enfer ou Paradis?**_

Auteur: Angelscythe

Genre: Romance. OOC Je pense.

Couple: Severus/Sirius

Disclaimers: les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Note: J'ai écrit cette fic pour Bloodykizz y a environ quatre moi, si vous trouvez une fic semblable chez elle c'est normal elle a décider de la remodelée à sa façon.

* * *

Le 12 square Grimmaurd. Endroit miteux, sale, sentant le moisi. Une véritable infection. Non le professeur Rogue n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il aurait nettement préféré, comme les professeurs moldus, profiter de ses deux mois de vacances bien méritées. Il avait eu envie de s'octroyer un peu de plaisir, de bien être. Il avait réservé un hôtel dans les côtes aux Bahamas et voilà que parce que Dumbledore lui demandait son aide pour l'ordre du Phénix, il déprogrammait ses vacances. Combien de temps n'avait-il pas rêvé de ses vacances, depuis février au moins, où seul la vue de ces chers Serpentard pouvait encore lui remonter le morale. Au moins, l'année dernière, le tournoi des 3 sorciers avait put le distraire ne fus que légèrement. Bien sûr Potter, l'incorrigible Potter avait encore causé des problèmes qu'il avait dut aider à régler. Plus il y pensait et plus il regrettait les Bahamas.

Il se rendit dans la salle à manger. On avait besoin de son avis. Il le donna bien sûr. Mais au final, comme souvent, Sirius Black l'écarta. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Bien sûr monsieur Black qui avait l'extrême gentillesse de prêté l'immonde bâtiment qui lui servait de maison comme QG. Il haïssait plus que tout Sirius. Encore plus que Potter et que son père avant lui. Si James avait été un monstre avec lui. Dans le dos de tout le monde, l'adorable Sirius était encore pire. Il resta dans la salle à manger à écouter, sans même prendre la peine de donner son avis. Après tout, il serait encore écarté. Mais pourquoi donc avait-il accepté de laisser tomber ses vacances aux Bahamas?

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour plus qu'exceptionnel semblait-il. Severus Rogue était invité à rester la nuit. Mais de qui donc se moquait-il? Personne ne l'aimait ou ne l'appréciait. Il ignorait même, si ils étaient capables de lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'ils proposaient ça par politesse, Mrs et M Weasley. Juste par politesse, et que sa présence ne ferait que le gêné. Et bien si c'était ainsi. Il s'imposait. Il ne tenait pas à agir comme un gamin. Et ce n'est certainement pas dans ce taudis sans nom qu'il serait se relaxer. Mais, étrangement, il voulait voir comme ils réagiraient tous si, Severus Rogue, restait et acceptait une invitation. Donc il accepta au grand étonnement de tous. Il dut retenir un rire, en voyant la tête du sale cabot.

Il alla s'installer dans sa …chambre? Étais-ce le nom approprié? Il aurait plutôt dit, un vieux et grand placard à balai. Il y avait un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Il sentait le moisi même à 5 mètres de là. Il était répugné. Réellement répugné. Il ne dormirait certainement pas sur cette chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas appelé matelas. Il s'approcha quand même. Le parquet craqua sous son poids. Des fissures sur tout les murs et des cafards en sortant. Il déglutit. Il avait pensé « une véritable infection » dès qu'il avait posé le pied dans cette maison. Maintenant il dirait que cet endroit était…et bien. Il serait bel et bien incapable de le nommer. Il se risqua à aller voir la salle de bain. La baignoire était a évitée. Il y avait de la rouille qui gagnait le gris de la baignoire. La douche semblait utilisable. Il se retira de la maison pour aller chercher quelques affaires. En faite il revint avec un matelas et des couvertures et quelques vêtements. Mais il était hors de question qu'il reste un jour de plus.

On frappa à sa porte. Il grommela et laissa entrer la personne. Ce n'était personne d'autre que ce sale cabot. Il l'observa sans dire un mot. Severus soutint son regard une dizaine de minutes, puis trouva bien plus judicieux de l'ignoré. Il posa son une couette sur le sol, il pourrait bien la jeter après, et posa son matelas par-dessus. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'acheter un nouveau matelas c'était déjà ça.

- Veux-tu de l'aide? Interrogea gentiment Sirius.

Trop gentiment. Severus lui lança un regard en coin entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Sirius était posté dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. De la porte ouverte. Il faisait preuve de gentillesse? Alors que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre? Son regard devint suspicieux. Sirius s'avança et ferma la porte au passage. Il se pencha et lui prit des mains le couvre-lit d'un bleu très pâle qu'il met sur le matelas.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Sale Cabot. Dit Rogue sec et cinglant.

- Bien sûr que non! Répondit Sirius, diplomate?

Oui, Severus était vraiment suspicieux. Il adorait les énigmes en temps normal, et celle-ci lui semblait des plus étranges. Il observa Sirius longuement qui continua à faire son lit. Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de ce cabot? C'était déjà en train de lui torturer l'esprit. Il inspira et bon coup tout en prenant garde à ce que Sirius ne remarque rien et il le mit à la porte de sa chambre. C'était peut-être la « maison » de Sirius mais il en restait moins que c'était SA « chambre » pour une durée indéterminée, et qu'il souhaitait la plus courte possible.

Il ragea un peu tout seul et alla se laver et dormir. Au du moins il essaya. Il entendit les cafards ramper sur les murs. Le parquet craquer. Il jurerait qu'il allait céder sous son poids et après tout avec le matelas et les couvertures sans compter son pyjama combien pesaient-ils? Pas plus de 70kg sans doute. Il ne dormit pas de toute la nuit et le lendemain, quand il alla dans la salle de bain, il alla se regarder dans le miroir. Enfin, il dut le laver avant, il ne pouvait rien voir dedans sinon. Donc, il se regarda. Des légères cernes se mêlaient à son teint blafard. Non, Severus Rogue n'accepterait pas une nouvelle invitation. Il préférait fuir que resté dans ce taudis. Il remballa d'ailleurs ses affaires. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Si c'était encore ce stupide Cabot il lui lancerait un sort en plein dans la figure. Elle était déjà prête pour ranger ses affaires. Ce fut, oui il avait le culot de venir, le cabot qui entra. Il regarda la valise presque faite.

- Tu pars déjà? Interrogea Sirius, sans jubilation attention mesdames et messieurs.

- Que tu es perspicace! Répondit Severus sec, hautain et cinglant.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer son aide, encore une fois. Il referma sa valise et il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas pour ça que Sirius avait arrêté de parler. Severus Rogue dormait torse nu dans un pantalon assez moulant, il fallait l'avouer. Sirius le reluquait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sirius osait le reluquer lui, Severus Rogue, sans son autorisation. Il se tourna pour aller dans la salle de bain s'habiller, ce pourquoi il y avait aller. Il se rendit compte que le cabot observait ses fesses, presque parfaite, avec insistance tandis qu'il s'en allait dans la salle de bain. Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses habits dans son empressement. Il attendit dans la pièce humide en espérant que Sirius partirait bien assez tôt.

- Il y a un problème? Interrogea le détestable Black.

- Oui, toi! Répondit Severus du tac au tac.

Peut-être cette remarque était un peu molle se dit-il. Il entendit Sirius soupirer. Un léger bruit dehors et puis à nouveau la voix du cabot.

- Je suis tourné. Lui annonçait-il.

Il râla dans la salle de bain, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit tourné ou pas ne pouvait-il pas simplement sortir? Severus entrouvrit la porte et attrapa ses affaires, entre autre sa robe de sorcier qui avait le don de cacher les formes de n'importe qui. Il s'habilla en triple vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa valise.

- Tu n'aimes pas le square Grimmaurd. Il y a toujours un hôtel moldu tout près d'ici. Annonça Sirius.

- J'ai une maison. Répondit Severus.

- Certes, mais il nous faut deux jours pour t'envoyer un hibou. Rétorqua Sirius.

- Que je sois là ou pas ne semble rien changer pour toi, Black, tu me ridiculises.

Sirius tendit un papier avec l'adresse de l'hôtel. Severus l'attrapa, pris ses valises et sortit en y oubliant son matelas. Et il n'avait réellement pas envie de retourner dans ce taudis, excepté pour affaire. Il attendrait qu'on aie besoin de son aide et viendrait recherché son matelas, en attendant, il allait dans cet hôtel. Il vérifia qu'il avait de l'argent moldu et y entra, il pris une chambre et alla s'y installer. Il ouvrit sa valise et la plaça sous son lit. Mais avant il sortit un de ses livres sur les défenses contre les forces du mal. Il devait se distraire un peu. Il retira ses chaussures et s'installa sur son lit pour lire. Il était à peine agréablement installé qu'on frappait à sa porte. Il avait monté ses bagages seul, ça ne pouvait donc pas être le porteur de bagage. Il se releva du lit et regarda par le juda.

Pourquoi donc ce cabot le suivait partout? Severus posa la main sur la chaîne de sécurité. Il hésita un dixième de seconde puis la retira et ouvrit. Il toisa l'animagus d'un regard noir.

- Je pensais que comme tu ne connais pas la raison, je pourrais t'emmener à un restaurent. Dit Sirius d'un ton sérieux.

- Serais-tu en train de…Commença-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Oui, je t'invite à déjeuner avec moi! Répondit Sirius.

Severus éclata d'un rire froid et méprisant sans réelle émotion. Sirius haussa un sourcil et se permit d'entrer, sans aucune gêne. Severus stoppa son rire et lui lança un regard glacé. Sirius observa la chambre sans un mot. Puis se tourna vers Severus, ils se toisèrent pendant presque une demi-heure sans un mot.

- Alors? Interrogea finalement Sirius.

Cette énigme se compliquait encore pour le professeur Rogue. Il se contenta d'hocher, lentement, très lentement, la tête. Sirius eut…un sourire? Mais pas un sourire méchant, prouvant qu'il préparait un coup, non, non, il avait un véritable sourire de contentement. Et, maintenant, il remarque. Le cabot c'était rasé de près et était peigné. Il retrouvait une certaine jeunesse, il fallait l'avouer.

- Il n'y a que des restaurent moldu ici. Sauf si tu veux paraître bizarre, pourquoi ne retirerais-tu pas ta robe de sorcier?

Nouveau très lent hochement de tête et il disparu dans la salle de bain pour retirer sa robe de sorcier. Il sortit et sentit le regard de Sirius sur lui tandis qu'il remettait ses chaussures. Sirius observait chaque courbe, chaque muscle visible grâce au pantalon moulant de Severus et à son léger t-shirt. Rogue sortit de la chambre, le cabot le suivit. Le professeur de potion referma la porte et mit la clé dans une poche de son pantalon. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et marchèrent un moment ensemble dans la rue. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Severus se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté. Es-ce le manque de vacances qui faisait pression sur son cerveau? Ou tout simplement cette énigme qu'étais Sirius Black. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit restaurent et s'installèrent. Ils prirent le menu et choisirent. Severus se contenta d'un café bien serré et d'une simple omelette tandis que Sirius demandait un repas gargantuesque.

Le serveur partit et Severus plissa les yeux.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'invites! Dit le professeur.

- Cela, faisait un long moment que j'en avait envie. Dit Sirius avec un hochement de tête.

- Aurais-tu prévu quelconque plan?

- Pas cette fois, tu as a promesse. Rigola Sirius.

Le repas fut apporté. Severus regarda Sirius fondre sur la nourriture et manger. Severus se laissa rêvasser aux Bahamas. Plus le temps passait plus il en avait envie, plus il en avait besoin.

- …lus! Servillus! L'appela Sirius.

Il détestait ce surnom. Il regarda Sirius qui avait posé ses couverts. Severus attrapa sa tasse de café. Il ne posa pas le « qu'es-ce qu'il y a » que toute personne s'attendrait à attendre dire. Sirius était déjà paré, un regard lui était suffisant, il savait déjà qu'il avait capté son intention.

- Demain soir, je te montrerais un autre restaurent! Dit le cabot.

Severus cligna des yeux. Ce mystère devenait plus dur de minute en minute. Il but une gorgée de café et eut un hochement de tête involontaire. Il mangea son omelette, termina son café et partit. Sirius l'avait invité il n'avait qu'a payé. Il dut retourner au square Grimmaurd 12, aux environ de 20h00 avant le repas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à déménager son matelas aujourd'hui. Un jour de plus dans cet hôtel ne le tuerait pas. Il écouta les plans et faillit sursauter mais réussi à s'arrêter bien à temps. Il inspira profondément. Sirius venait de donner son plan, d'hier à lui Severus Rogue, légèrement changé d'une ou deux minutes. Il laissait sous entendre que c'était son idée. Et eux, ne remarquaient-ils pas? Quand bien même, ils ne dirent rien. Il repartit immédiatement après, rageur, tellement énervé qu'il ne mangea pas et se contenta de se brûler sous la douche. Il mit son pantalon moulant et alla se coucher énervé. Il ne rêva que des Bahamas.

Il se réveilla à midi. Il avait oublié de mettre le réveil. Il venait de perdre énormément de temps. Il vérifia qu'on ne lui avait pas envoyé de lettre via hiboux et s'habilla d'un habit simple. Un jeans et un débardeur noir. Il lut toute la journée. À 19h00 on vint le déranger. Et c'était encore ce stupide cabot. Il ouvrit rageur ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire de partir mais fut coupé par Sirius.

- Nous n'avons pas convenu d'heure, j'espère que cette heure-ci te convient?

- Pourquoi? S'étrangla Severus dont son mot sembla être un cri de crapaud.

- Nous dînons ensemble ce soir. Dit Sirius.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas. Avait-il accepté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sirius le tira par le poignet. Severus eut juste le temps de fermer la porte à clé et il était déjà entraîné vers les escaliers. Sirius l'emmena dans un restaurent qui semblait très romantique où il avait réservé une table. Ils allèrent s'installer et le professeur remarqua avec horreur que chaque repas était un repas pour deux.

- Severus. Murmura Sirius.

Severus mit sa main en avant pour l'empêcher de parler.

- Ta question, ta phrase, ne peut pas être plus important que ce que je vais te dire.

Sirius haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête. Aujourd'hui encore il était bien arrangé.

- Hier, tu as exposé mon plan. Celui que tu avait refusé car trop risqué. Dit Severus.

- Oui!

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Tu es intelligent et tu as des idées de génie, mais je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça avec toi devant tout le monde. Je ne l'ai jamais été, il serait bien trop anormal que je réagisse de certaine façon avec toi. Dit Sirius.

Severus mis toute les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il regarda la décoration, les plans, éluda sa phrase.

- Pourquoi tes cheveux sont toujours gras? Interrogea subitement Sirius.

- C'est comme ça! J'ai bon les laver tout les jours…

- Arrête ça! C'est à cause de ça que tes cheveux sont gras. Demain je t'apporte un savon spécial. Dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent finalement d'accord sur un plat et Severus s'esquiva en demandant qu'on sépare le plat. Il mangea le plus rapidement possible et partit à nouveau en laissant Sirius payer l'addition. Mais il vint quand même jusqu'à sa chambre. Severus ne vint pas lui ouvrir, il alla se doucher, se mettre en pyjama et dormir. Il eut dut mal à cause des coups sur la porte. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et il s'endormit mais fut réveillé par un autre coup. Il crut qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il faisait jour. Il enfila un pull et alla ouvrir. C'était bel et bien le cabot. Il montra un shampoing et ne laissa pas le temps au professeur de potion de réagir qu'il entrait, fermait la porte et le tirait dans la salle de bain. Il eut la pudeur de le laisser habillé, ce qui était peut-être pire au final. Sirius sortit son portefeuille de son jeans et le jeta au sol avant d'allumer l'eau. Elle était encore glacée. Il fallut deux minutes à Severus pour se réveiller sous cette eau. Deux minutes, où c'est cheveux furent totalement mouillé, deux minutes pour se rendre compte que son pantalon moulant était BLANC et qu'il dormait sans sous-vêtement. L'eau se réchauffa et il ne bougea pas.

Le regard de Sirius était posé sur ses parties intimes. Il voulut repousser le cabot, le sortir de la douche et avant même qu'il n'ait réussi des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Celle de Sirius bien sûr. Et sa main glissa vers son aine. Il mordit la lèvre de Sirius à sang et il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il réussit même à lui tirer un gémissement. Il fit glisser ses doigts sous le pantalon et le fit tomber au pied de Severus. Il sortit le shampoing et lui lava les cheveux.

- Tu vas voir! Tes cheveux seront moins gras après. Lui dit Sirius avant de se débarrasser de son t-shirt trempé.

Il le jeta dans la salle de bain et embrassa Severus. Il le repoussa avec force.

- Que fais-tu au juste? Interrogea Severus.

- Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis que l'on as quinze ans. Dit Sirius avec un ton réellement amoureux.

- C'est pourquoi tu me faisais encore plus chier que Potter! Dit Severus cinglant.

- Oui…c'était lui que tu remarquais le plus. Je devais me démarquer. Dit Sirius avec tout son sérieux possible.

Sirius l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et Severus se laissa faire sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Pour lui laisser une chance? Sirius voulut rapidement passer au baiser langoureux et Severus entrouvrit les lèvres pour que Sirius vienne prendre possession de sa langue. Severus lui déboutonna son pantalon. Le fit tomber à ses pieds et lui retira son slip également. Sirius lui caressa l'entrejambe en lui tirant de léger gémissement presque inaudible. Puis, il parcouru de sa langue chaque muscle chez Severus. Il sortit de la douche quelques secondes, le temps d'attraper son portefeuille et d'en sortir un préservatif. Il l'enfila et alla se mêler à Severus.

Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il avait finit par discuter presque toute la nuit avec Sirius après l'avoir fait une dizaine de fois en échangeant plusieurs fois les rôles. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Devant qui que ce soit qui les connaissent un temps soit peu, ils se haïraient. Sinon Sirius ne se gênerait pas pour l'aimer. Severus avait accepté. Le matin, il alla se brosser les cheveux et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en remarquant que ses cheveux étaient moins gras. La solution miracle de Sirius semblait donc marchée. Il s'habilla et partit au square Grimmaurd 12. Ils discutèrent d'encore d'autre plan dans l'ordre du Phénix. Il faillit être étonné quand Sirius le ridiculisa à nouveau avant de se souvenir de l'arrangement qu'il avait eut. Molly lui proposa de rester mangé. Il refusa et alla dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'on vienne frappé à sa porte. Il ouvrit immédiatement à Sirius. Et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il retira sa robe de sorcier laissant voir des vêtements plus communs.

- Salut, Severus.

- Salut, Cabot. Dit celui-ci.

- Cabot? C'est insultant!

- J'ai toujours aimé les chiens.

Sirius eut un sourire. Severus s'approcha de lui et le déshabilla, lentement, en caressant son corps. Il lui mordilla la lèvre.

- Je pense…que je t'aime. Dit Severus.

Il poussa Sirius sur le lit et continua de le déshabiller. Léchant sa peau a des endroits y réagissant possesivement. C'était loin d'être les Bahamas. Mais c'était d'autant mieux. Les Bahamas pouvait retourner dans leur placard. Il n'avait plus besoin d'eux. Il était bien content que le vieux fou le force à venir après tout, sinon aurait-il appartenu à Sirius et Sirius lui aurait-il appartenu?

*IT'S THE END*


End file.
